


A Better Teacher?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maul sometimes regrets listening to Kenobi.





	A Better Teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [FancyMaul's Comic](https://fancymaul.tumblr.com/post/171100330662/my-version-of-tlj)

~Watch over her.~

Maul, not for the first time in his long life, wanted to punch Kenobi in the face, for giving him such an impossible task. So what if the girl had so much potential? 

"You are Rey," he said without preamble, hating the constant chill and wet of this world. "Skywalkers are generally useless. If you want to learn the Force… come with me."

"No offense, but why you?"

Maul smiled, a dangerous look. "Because I will actually teach you how to guard those you have chosen, and chosen you. Against the monsters you see in your enemies."


End file.
